


No Such Thing As Too Fast

by JayStories



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, College, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStories/pseuds/JayStories
Summary: Josie Saltzman, a Child Development major, whose priorities are passing her classes with straight A's, finds herself in the midst of the alluring dance instructor, Penelope Park. An impromptu visit to a dance class leaves Josie questioning her priorities, and hopeful for more.A dance AU
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 50
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter One

Tuesday morning started like any other college filled morning for Josie Saltzman, a hefty cup of crappy dorm room coffee and not so pleasant sounding singing from her twin, Lizzie Saltzman. Both girls, aged twenty, soon turning twenty-one, were in thick of their junior year in college. Josie, a child development major, was heavily invested in passing her classes with nothing but A’s. Her weekends were spent studying meticulously and planning for assignments, leaving little room for socializing and experiencing the “college life”. As for Lizzie, she was open to new opportunities and meeting new people, although most were quick to bore her. Lizzie was capable of balancing college and social life, satisfied with any passing grades she could get.

Josie heard the shower turn off from the small bathroom, signaling that a bright-faced Lizzie would soon appear. As the semester began and Lizzie decided to take a dance class for sport, she was soon infatuated with the dance assistant, Hope Mikaelson. All gawk, no action, Lizzie has been spewing her lustful thoughts among Josie every Tuesday night. Josie, not knowing who the mysterious woman was, listened intently, encouraging her sister to spark a conversation. As of the previous week, Lizzie brought out all the confidence she could muster around the gorgeous redhead and maintained a small conversation. Needless to say, Josie hadn’t received her allotted six hours of rest that night.

Chugging the last of her coffee, Josie sat her mug down on the nearby nightstand, ready to use the last of the hot water for her shower. As Lizzie exited the shower, exactly how Josie expected—bright-eyed and a wide smile to suit.

“Don’t you just love Tuesdays?” Lizzie asked dreamily, as she twisted her hair up in a towel.

Josie let’s out a bleak snort as she stands up from her bed. “Oh, sure. I only have to sit through three lectures instead of your average four.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes, “Don’t be such a sour puss. Maybe if you actually went with me tonight, you could see the instructor I’ve been telling you about.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve described her enough to me, I already know what she looks like with her ‘rich copper-colored hair’ and whatever else,” Josie said as she gathered her neatly folded clothes in her arms before heading towards the bathroom.

“No, you prude. I’m talking about the actual instructor, not Hope. I’m telling you, the girl seems right up your alley. It also is good to get out once in a while, you know,” Lizzie states, causing Josie to pause outside the bathroom door.

“I don’t have time to date, Lizzie. I’m booked to the brim with assignments as it is. You just focus on trying to nab Hope and remain a functioning human being, okay?” Josie said with a smirk, earning an offended scoff in response. As Josie entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, she hears her sister shout, “She has beautiful hair!”

——

As the twin sisters went their separate ways, Josie found herself enjoying the walk from her dorms to her classes. The cool ocean air made UC Santa Barbara feel refreshed and anew. Lizzie always opted to drive the relatively short distance to the campus, as opposed to walking. Josie found herself being able to unwind and clear her head from all the stresses that she was consumed in. Mentally preparing for her first lecture, she left a little earlier to take a leisurely stroll around the campus.

While walking the campus, she found herself reflecting on Lizzie’s words that lingered. It’s not like she doesn’t socialize at all, she does. Maybe most of it revolves around studying, but it’s not like she was in complete isolation. And yes, maybe her friends MG and Landon also mentioned that she needed to “live a little.” She was doing her best.

Josie had a dream and a passion, she wanted to be there for the younger generation. The younger generation may feel inadequate and as if they had to live for others instead of themselves. She wanted to counsel and show them that they are valued. It’s been in her since high school, and the knowledge she’s recently learned has only ignited it further. She was ready to put everything she had learned to use and was committed to being the best version of herself in her career.

As she was getting lost in her thoughts, she felt a gust of wind whizz past her, causing her to startle slightly. The gust came from two individuals running past, one being chased by a girl holding a rig with an expensive-looking camera trained on the subject ahead—film students. Josie let out a small breath, regaining her composure as she continued walking. The two bodies that sped past stopped at a nearby tree along the sidewalk. Josie proceeded to walk before a wide-awake voice was directed towards her.

“Sorry, if we scared you earlier! She’s somewhat of a perfectionist and wanted the shot,” the seemingly friendly guy said.

“Uh, you didn’t scare me...”

“Kaleb.”

Josie nodded at his offered name, “Josie.”

The girl who was intently staring into the camera’s viewfinder looked over at Josie, face expressionless. Her green eyes were vibrant in the morning sun, nose and cheeks flushed due to running against the crisp air. Josie gave a gentle smile, finding herself locked in her gaze. The other girl smirked in return, looking away and back to her viewfinder. Without adding anything else to the conversation, Josie nodded once before continuing her walk towards her first class.

Not even ten feet away, she can hear Kaleb’s voice teasing his counterpart.

“You’re re-watching that clip for the hundredth time aren’t you, Park?”

So her name is Park, Josie thought. An interesting name for a relatively mysterious looking girl. Fitting. The rest of her walk was consumed with the interaction before it was quickly replaced with Human Development.

——

It was the final lecture of the day and Josie met up with MG and Landon for a late lunch just before class. Having had English and math classes throughout the duration of their first two years, they became close friends. They walked to a nearby burrito spot, before heaving sighs and dramatic grunts at a table.

“I have the biggest headache today,” Landon claimed as he was slouched against the back of his chair, rubbing his temples.

“You are the biggest headache,” MG joked, earning a laugh from Josie and dissatisfied groan from Landon. “Still going strong for the day, Josie?”

“I think so. This morning’s coffee has a timeline of lasting approximately an hour. I’m functioning off of reserves currently.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Landon mumbled before sitting up and looking at the duo before him. “I can barely keep up with the few classes I have now.”

MG leaned over to pat Landon in the back in moral support. “You’re doing great, bro.”

“Yeah, Landon, we’re all doing what we need to in order to get by.”

“I know,” Landon agreed glumly. 

“How about I buy us a round of cookies?” MG asked, slowly getting up from his seat, heading towards the counter.

Josie felt her pocket vibrate, alerting her that she had a text. She slipped her phone out, as the screen illuminated, she saw the sender was none other than her sister.

“Lizzie?” Landon questioned.

“How’d you know?”

“You rolled your eyes,” Landon said with a boyish grin.

“She’s been begging me to go to her dance classes, but I have things to do.”

“Do you have things to do or are you just being your typical A self?” Landon quizzed innocently.

Josie placed her phone on the table, sitting back in her seat with arms crossed against her chest. At that moment MG came back, bringing along cookies with him.

“Why is Josie on the defense?”

“I am not on the defense,” Josie claimed tightly.

“Her social life is being challenged again,” Landon mentioned as he reached for one of the chocolate cookies.

“You asked me how I make my classes work and this is how. I stay focused,” Josie said with conviction.

“Sounds exhausting and also very boring,” MG admitted with a mouth full of cookie.

If adding fuel to the fire, Lizzie calls Josie, causing Josie to roll her eyes again. Josie reaches for her phone, swiping to answer and put her on speaker. Before she can even greet her, Lizzie is already speaking.

_“First of all, Josette, how dare you leave me on read. Secondly, I really need you tonight! Sam told me we have to freestyle! Freestyle! I’m not ready for that. I’m going to look like such an idiot in front of Hope. Oh, please no…”_

Josie saw two pairs of entertained eyes stifling laughs before she cuts off Lizzie.

“Lizzie, relax. If I go support you tonight for your freestyle, you have to promise me you’ll stop pressuring me into going.”

“An ultimatum, nice,” Landon whispered before Josie shot him a look.

_“I promise! I just need you to help me stay focused and not make a fool out of myself, please!”_

With a sigh, Josie agreed. “Fine, I’ll go.”

_“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best! I’ll text you the info. Love you, Jo!”_ And like that, the conversation was over. Josie slid her phone back into her pocket before emotionally reaching for a cookie herself.

“Looks like Josie is going to be needing some dancing shoes,” MG said jokingly.

“Shut up,” Josie silenced. She was prepared for the last lecture of the day, but now she had to hold her sister’s hand at her dance class later. She reflected on the events of this particular Tuesday, almost as if it was signaling a shift was soon to come. From somewhat meeting Kaleb and the silent, but beautiful, green-eyed girl he was with, and now a dance class. She was going to take this day as she has every day in between, in stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a new mini-fic! As for Serious Symptoms, I need to go on a bit of a hiatus on that for the time being. I lost steam on the storyline and I apologize! I've also been sick since Christmas, but I'm on the mend!
> 
> This fic will have a lot of inspiration from songs and choreography pieces, which I will share. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are well and enjoy this new story! Feel free to share your thoughts! 
> 
> Story title: Sonder - Too Fast
> 
> Twitter: JayLStories


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this.

The evening settled and the sun was set, as Josie left her final lecture of the day. She pulled out her cell phone, the time nearing six-thirty. Lizzie’s class started in an hour and a half, leaving enough time for Josie to head to their shared dorm. As she walked the familiar streets home, she was accompanied by fellow students wandering the area about, laughing, professedly unbothered. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss spending more time outside of her books.

Her intense need for academic success, in the pursuit of her career, didn’t start until college. It only intensified as the years have passed by. Josie, in high school, was free. She was a social butterfly but was still academically strong. She was more avid in her role of being in the student body and coordinating school activities. Although she was highly invested in high school, appearing to be genuinely happy, she was internalizing a lot of her emotions. From her first break-up, not even heartbreak, she didn’t love her high school boyfriend, but she was invested in the relationship regardless of being outwardly criticized by her fellow peers. It was all give and take in her teen years.

High school was a moment in time where Josie tried to find her identity in the social spectrum. She was friendly, selfless, caring, and creative. However, throughout those years, she was taken advantage of and glossed over. Throughout that period of time, she was scarred with words that left a mark on her heart, but she was finding herself in the midst of it.

As children, Josie and Lizzie were shoved into activities, purposely keeping them busy. The sudden interest in dance for Lizzie wasn’t random, it was embedded in their childhood. Both Josie and Lizzie were gifted with height and coordination. Their lines were always sharp and concise. However, though Josie was able to hold her own, she found a feeling of peace in solace in singing. It was her best way of escaping her demons. Their mother was often traveling, leaving them craving for their mother’s affection and presence. As for their dad, he was constantly working, doing his best in providing for his girls. In all counts, there were sacrifices that needed to be made, but it left its impression on both girls. Lizzie, seemingly more bold and brash, was dealing with her own emotions. She too had her melting moments but she was better at faking her composure in public. Whereas Josie’s emotions were tattered throughout her expressions.

Now, in college, Josie made the decision to buckle down. If she gains the knowledge through academics and can teach from experience, she could help struggling teens with their own burdens, so they didn’t feel like she had. It was a passion of selfishness and selflessness, but she wanted to make a difference.

––

As Josie returned to her dorm, after nearly eight hours on campus, she had a little less than an hour before she had to leave for the dance studio Lizzie had instructed. Lizzie had made plans for the evening before her class, leaving Josie to catch a ride through one of the intimidating drive share apps. Sure, Josie could be upset that Lizzie didn’t even consider to pick her up for the class she pleaded for her to attend, but she somewhat dodged a bullet, knowing full well Lizzie wouldn’t shut up about her less than an obsessive crush.

Opting to take some of her notes with her to the dance studio, she pulls out a notebook and a pen, keeping the workload light. Having spent a few minutes catching her breath and releasing some of the tension of the class day, she proceeds to change into a more comfortable ensemble. She settles on a pair of jet black leggings and a navy blue hoodie with UCSB splayed in yellow letters across. Satisfied, she grabs her notebook and punches in the address to the studio, requesting a car. Making her way downstairs from the dorm, she’s surprised to see her ride is already waiting for her. Entering the gray sedan, she politely greets the driver, as he does the same.

“We’re heading to Ignite Studios, right?” he asked, sparking conversation.

“If that’s the name of the dance studio, yes,” Josie replied, twirling her pen between her fingers.

“Oh, is it your first time? A buddy of mine takes classes there,” he proceeded. The guy seemed friendly enough. He was around her age and sounded as though he was just trying to pass the time in conversation.

“It is. My sister asked me to go support her tonight,” Josie explained as she continued to spin her pen. It was a natural tick of hers she’s had for years, bringing her comfort.

“That’s nice of you. Yeah, I heard that the choreographers there are legitimate and the dancers are talented too. Your sister must be good then.”

“We used to dance for years. She can definitely hold her own.”

“Nice. I’m assuming you’re not much for dancing?”

“I enjoy it, sure. I just have other priorities currently” Josie responded easily.

“I get it. That’s life sometimes,” he responded.

“Yeah.”

The rest of the drive was silent, luckily the studio wasn’t too far. She hops out of the backseat, saying her thanks as she heads towards the studio's front doors. The building on the outside was relatively bland. The only thing that stood out was the giant ‘IGNITE Studios’ sign on the front of the building. She made her way inside, early by twenty minutes, which wasn’t surprising for her character, and follows Lizzie’s directions to the proper dance studio. Once she reaches the studio door, she opens it and marvels at the relatively large-sized studio. On the opposite end of the room, is a wall that is nothing but a giant mirror, showing her reflection. It was painted dark gray and the word ignite in capitalized letters on the back wall. To say the outside of the building was a drab compared to the inside would be an understatement. It was lit well in the center of the room and dimmed on the outer edge of it. This was not the dusty shoebox studio Josie had imagined.

The sound of the metal door to the room opening pulled Josie out of her daze, turning her head to a figure in the doorway.

“Oh, sorry if I scared you,” the figure walked towards her. “I’m usually the only one here this early.” It was Hope, from the details Lizzie constantly voiced, it had to be.

“You didn’t scare me. I was just taking it in,” Josie said. The girl before her tilted her head to the side, eyeing her. “I haven’t seen you in our classes before. I’m Hope.” _I knew it,_ Josie thought.

“I’m Josie. My sister actually asked if I could come to support her,” Josie explained with a kind smile, Hope returning it.

“That’s sweet of you. Who’s your sister?”

At the question, Josie thought for a quick moment on how to go about talking to her sister’s immense crush. _Might as well get her foot in the door._

“Her name is Lizzie.” To say Hope’s cool and curious demeanor was quickly replaced with nervousness and intrigue would be understatement number two.

“Your sister is Lizzie? Lizzie Saltzman?”

At the mention of their last name, Josie raised an eyebrow in response. “That would be her. We’re twins actually.”

Hope’s eyes widened at the fact, and Josie couldn’t contain the small giggle that bubbled.

“Wow, I never would’ve guessed.”

“You know, instead of guessing, you could always talk to her. She may seem scary,” Josie began and playfully lowered her voice, “but her bark is worse than her bite.”

Hope looked like a deer caught in headlights at the statement.

“What? No, I don’t think she’s scary,” Hope said. Josie saw something in Hope’s body language when discussing Lizzie. She couldn’t pinpoint it, but maybe she could keep the conversation going and see where it headed.

“That’s a first.”

“What? Are people usually intimidated by her?”

“More times than not, yes. It’s been like that for as long as I could remember,” Josie admitted.

“Idiots,” Hope mumbled, but Josie heard anyway.

Still standing in the middle of the dance studio, no one else arriving within the next few minutes, Josie is conversing with a girl, who she feels like she’s known for longer than she has, about her sister. She can feel the question expel out before she could even control it.

“Are you into my sister?” There it is. She’s barely spoken with this girl for barely five minutes and she’s already digging deeper than she should. For the umpteenth time, Hope is caught off guard.

“Wow, you two really are related,” Hope admitted, acknowledging both their moments of bluntness. “To answer your question, she’s definitely nice on the eyes and she seems like she would be nice to get to know, maybe a little.”

Josie smiled and gave a solid nod, “You should talk to her, exchange numbers.”

Hope looked at her in question, “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Josie shrugs, “Let’s just say I’m betting good odds.” The metal door opens again to a batch of dance students walking in, one of which was the topic of conversation–Lizzie. Lizzie straightens slightly, seeing Josie and Hope standing next to each other. The few that came in greeted Hope and found a place to land their belongings. Lizzie made her way to the pair in the middle.

“Nice to see you’re consistent with being earlier,” Lizzie mentioned to Josie, breaking the ice.

“Your sister here was catching me up on the fact that you’re a twin,” Hope mentioned with a lighthearted glint in her eyes.

“Y-yup. My good ol’ womb-mate,” Lizzie replied in a weak attempt of conversation. Josie internally facepalmed, but to her surprise Hope actually chuckled. _Oh please._

“I’m going to go find a spot in the corner, good luck,” Josie offered Lizzie before leaving the two semi-alone.

She found space away from the group of dancers that were trickling in, trying not to get in the way of them stretching and warming up. She felt like a fish out of water. The room was radiating high energy and everyone was wearing excited smiled, mingling with one another. Josie’s eyes cut back to where she was talking with Hope and sees that she and Lizzie are still in conversation. She smiles knowing that Lizzie has a strong chance and rolls her eyes at the definite chance of Lizzie talking all night.

Just as Josie was about to her open her notebook, the room got louder, greeting whoever just walked in. She looks up and pauses for a moment as if she’s almost figuring out a problem. That is until familiar eyes from the early morning look in her direction. Their eyes held for a moment before she faintly hears Lizzie’s voice above the others in the room.

“That’s my sister. She’s here to watch for tonight.” The other girl just nods, before glancing back at Josie and looking away. _Does she not talk?_

She follows Penelope’s movements as she moves to the front of the room where the mirrors are placed. She, too, is wearing leggings along with an oversized hoodie and she moved purposefully. Hope is beside her and they’re talking effortlessly and she can see the green-eyed girl smile at their conversation. _She does talk._

The room gathers in a semicircle, leaving Josie on the outer edge, giving her an advantage point to watch the dancers. Then she speaks. The girl that smiled at her this morning and coincidentally is her sister’s dance instructor speaks. When she does, Josie’s attention is laser-focused on her, the notebook still sitting in her lap. Her voice was a sexy cadence of power and confidence. It wasn’t overbearing, no. It was self-assured and allowed access for discussion. She was greeting the class, asking how they were, receiving enthusiastic responses. She was liked.

“Alright, alright,” she cuts in, quieting the room. “I’ve had this idea stirring for a while and after some pre-planning and thoroughly thinking this out, I want to share it with you.” The class claps and cheers at the announcement. “First, everyone give it up for Hope, who helped me plan this and listened to my never-ending ideas.” The class repeats their actions and Josie glances over to Lizzie who is standing proudly clapping for the mention of Hope’s name. The room resets as one guy from the back of the class yells, “Come on, Penelope! We want to know!”

_Her name’s Penelope,_ Josie thought.

“Few of you were aware, but I mentioned that this week we're going to freestyle.” The class broke into cheers and oohs at the information. “Each individual may dance their desired style, whatever that may be. However, you will pull from a bucket a piece of paper that gives you a specific prompt. Whatever that prompt describes, your job is to portray it for us. I have also curated specific playlists to certain categories of dance. So far, any questions? Hope will be giving an example before we begin.” The room had none as some dancer began to jump in place, adrenaline palpable in the room.

“That being said, this will be the idea for the next few weeks. How do we feel about a family-friendly freestyle battle in a couple of months' time? The answer was unanimous as the room filled with voices and excited shouts. “Good to hear. If everyone is ready, today is for fun and grasping the idea. If you’re not comfortable with sharing today, that’s fine. Hope, you ready?”

Hope stepped up next to Penelope, who retrieved the bucket she brought along with her, as Hope reached in. Pulling out a slip of roughly chopped paper, unraveling it as everyone waited in anticipation, she lets out a nervous but pleased laugh.

“Dance like you’re the snake that tempted Eve,” Hope read aloud as the room fell into encouraging shouts. Josie looked back to her sister, clearly gaga over the redhead in front of her.

“Being the best friend that I am,” Penelope began as she went to her bag and pulled out a pair of three-inch black heels and a triumphant smile. “I brought these from home just for you,” Hope smirked confidently, reaching for the heels.

“As she gets those on, I’m going to go ahead and shuffle play for a song in our ‘heels’ category. Before I forget, you don’t have to box yourself into one category. That’s the point of the couple of weeks, we get to exercise our talents in every category.” Penelope taps the screen of her phone as the song comes on and she nods approvingly.

“Alright, Hope, your song is 2 by H.E.R. I’m excited to see what you come up with.” The dancers sit, giving Hope all their focus and the spotlight. She retrieves a folding chair from the corner of the room, setting it up in the middle of the room.

The song soon comes on overhead as Hope pushes the chair forward slightly. She rolls her waist seductively as her body lengthens as the chair moves forward. She squats, holding the chair as her left leg raises into a full-extension, earning slaps to the floor and hollers of appreciation at her clean posture. Her leg extends back, twisting her body to the front of the chair, arms propped on the seat as she winds her hips in serpent motion. She’s back to standing, arms wound overhead as she spins in her heels and moving in seduction. She spins on one foot, winding down to the floor as she crawls her way directly towards Lizzie. Brown eyes met blue, and the crowd was making their approval known. Lizzie is watching, transfixed, unable to look away. Timing couldn’t be any more perfect as Hope leaned forward, whispering, “I was playing you.” She pulled away with a knowing smile as the room erupted and Lizzie sat there dumbfounded as Hope finished.

“Well, I’ll be damned, Red. That was amazing,” Penelope stated with an impressed expression as the room cheered. “Lizzie, you doing okay?”

Lizzie shakes herself out of the spell she was under and gives a quick nod as a few whistles blow from her peers. Lizzie locks eyes with Hope and Hope is just smiling shyly with a shine in her eyes. Josie was watching everything unfold and the energy in the room was too electrifying to not be engaged. It was an incredible feeling. After Hope, a few dancers volunteered and the environment was nothing but respect and support. Lizzie was clearly in an element of comfort, so why she invited Josie exactly, she didn’t know. Josie wasn’t mad though, far from it. She felt inspired.

A voice broke out above the rest, “Penelope it’s your turn!” At the idea of Penelope dancing, the room went wild again chanting “Park” as they slapped the floor and rumbled the room.

“Fine! Fine!” She hollered back with a smile. “You get your one show and tell today. Hope, give me the bucket.” Hope obliged, grabbing the bucket and handing it to Penelope.

“It’s fun being the guinea pig isn’t it?” Hope asked with a cocky grin.

“Whatever, Mikaelson,” she bantered lightly. She pulled out a piece of paper and looked pensive.

“What is it?” Hope asked. The room was waiting for her to announce the prompt.

“Dance as if you’re in a nightmare and your fears are trying to keep you there.” The room was the soundtrack to everyone’s picks, but it was just a bit louder for the leader in the room. “Shuffle for my song, Hope.” Hope did.

“Your song is Gemini Feed by BANKS. Show ‘em what you got, Park.” Penelope nodded as she pulled off her hoodie, revealing an old cut-up band shirt turned crop top. Josie tried to restrain herself from staring at Penelope’s midsection; it was toned and tan. Lizzie was right, based off looks alone, she was definitely Josie’s type. She was curious to see what Penelope could pull off and she didn’t have to wait long to find out.

Penelope began as she was dancing the words to the lyrics. She covered both eyes with the palms of her hands, slowly lifting each as her facial expression looked distressed. She was playing the part of the prompt well. She balanced on one leg as she moved one in a slow kicking motion as her back arched. In a swift motion, she’s spinning multiple times until she’s on the floor as she’s battling the weight of said “nightmare”. She was powerful and the story was coming to life as Josie watched. She didn’t know much about this girl, but she wouldn’t mind knowing the creative mastermind if she was being honest with herself. Her body was contorting in movements of ease and belief, accentuating her taut muscles.

As Penelope danced, she used one side of the room as a zone she didn’t want to enter. As the lyrics aligned with her freestyle, she was portraying being dragged to this zone as if there was an invisible chain linked by her hands. She was using floor work most of the time, easily standing from unnatural positions, proving her legs held strength. Her arm work was used in invisible bondage, making that the leash to stay in her nightmare. Her back was to the floor, hips off the ground as her legs pushed her across the floor. Her storytelling through the art was beautifully told and memorizing. Her time was up for her portion and the room went loud as some people threw shoes in respect.

As she gathered herself after her freestyle, she spared a glance in Josie’s direction, giving her the same smirk as in the morning, before finding her focus again. If her dancing was a drug, Josie was hooked, and only craved to see more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the lengthier chapter. The freestyle idea stems from Galen Hooks. I HIGHLY recommend watching the freestyle roulettes on her YouTube channel because they're amazing. Some of the prompt ideas will be from those videos.
> 
> That being said, let me know how we're feeling about the concept so far and I'll see you soon!
> 
> Songs: H.E.R - 2 / BANKS - Gemini Feed


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this. Sorry in advance.

The class was moving along quickly after Penelope’s performance. Other dancers picked their prompts, creating their own interpretations that electrified the room. The dancers were evidently well versed in their range of dance. There was a mixture of hip-hop, contemporary, and the sensual side, where heels would be involved if there was a heads up. It was hypnotic and Josie found herself engaging in the movements and the environment from the space she was occupying. Her notebook was left unopen as she was charmed into the talent surrounding her. Neither Lizzie or Josie are mediocre in the art, however, seeing the sheer advanced movements and fluidity in the room surpassed Josie’s expectations. As much as she didn’t want to admit to herself, she was enjoying it.

Although the other dancers were captivating, Josie’s mind kept replaying Penelope’s performance. Her mind kept betraying her when she was trying her best to move on from said dance. The way Penelope’s body obeyed every movement she was pursuing and the way she looked so effortless but in demand was doing things to her. Not to forget the cocky smirks Penelope had sent to Josie in the morning and after her dance prompt. No matter how many times the thoughts wandered back, she’d shut it out quickly.

The class was more than halfway over, nearing closer to the end before Lizzie finally volunteered herself for a prompt. As Lizzie made her way over to Hope, who was holding the bucket with the prompts, she glanced over Josie for reassurance and received an encouraging nod in return. Lizzie was standing in front Hope, near the same height as Hope had opted to wear her heels for the remainder of the class. They shared eye contact for a moment as they both smiled timidly as Lizzie reached for the prompt inside the bucket. She undid the sloppy folds as she read the prompt to herself first. After an impressed pout, and nodding, she read it aloud to the waiting bodies.

“The prompt is, dance like you’re a puppeteer that slowly turns into the puppet,” Lizzie read as the crowd oohed.

“Let me shuffle for your song as you get set up,” Penelope replied as she tapped away on her phone screen. As Lizzie walked over to the middle of the room, Josie had got up and moved towards the front, a few feet away from where Penelope and Hope were standing. Josie gave Lizzie a childlike thumbs up, hoping to be the support Lizzie needed. However, Lizzie was getting in the mindset before Penelope called out her song.

“Fitting, your song is Pity Party by Melanie Martinez. Start in 3,2,1,” Penelope instructed as the song began.

Lizzie was fully submerged into playing her character, facial expressions telling the story along with her body movements. Height on her side, her lines were sharp and accentuated, leaving the eyes to follow. Her arms were moving in ways a puppeteer would control its puppets, loose but intended. It was evident that her beginning part was meant to play on the role of evil control. As the song progressed, she slowly starts transforming her body movements and hip rotations into more of a stiff manner. Her facial expressions doing a lot of the work as it changes from control into horror. Her movements started locking to the beat of the song, it was becoming mechanical. The room was collectively impressed based on the sheer noise. Lizzie drops to the floor, and immediately Josie has a feeling as to where Lizzie is going to go with the move.

“Fish roll, fish roll, fish roll,” Josie chanted, loud enough for Penelope to hear. Almost if on cue, Lizzie does. She’s set up in position, sitting on her right leg, as she forcefully rolls herself backward, her left leg extends into a strong, elegant line into the air, as her right her leg does the same into the floor. She lands softly on her stomach as the song comes to a fade-out, earning loud cheers from Josie and everyone else. Unknown to Josie, Penelope looked over to a cheering Josie, impressed that she knew what Lizzie would do, and partially attracted to the way Josie’s face lit up when she smiled. Before she could be caught, she looked away, clapping her praise to the performance.

“That was amazing,” Hope exclaimed in sheer awe, earning an appreciative smile from Lizzie, who internally freaked out at the compliment.

“She did alright,” Josie joked, earning a glare from Lizzie and quiet laughter from Hope.

Finding familiar banter, Lizzie crossed her arms and challenged Josie, “Fine then, Jo, why don’t you show me how it’s done.”

As if the four girls had forgotten everyone around them, the other dancers were feeding into the taunt, ready to see somewhat of a battle. The smile that was once on Josie’s face, disappeared at the call out. She wasn’t mad per se but caught off guard. She felt both Penelope and Hope look in her direction, both wearing questioning looks.

“Maybe next time,” Josie offered. Lizzie gave her a sassy smirk before finding her place amongst the other dancers. Josie looked back in the direction of Penelope and Hope, only to see Penelope’s green eyes lingering on her. Her facial expression was unreadable, but it wasn’t intimidating either. Penelope had turned away, refocusing back on the class, leaving Josie to stare at her profile.

––

The class had ended as dancers lingered with each other and others were finding their way out. Lizzie was one of those lingering, and Josie could only think it’s because Hope was still in the studio. Josie was waiting by the door, doing her best to remain patient, leaning against the wall with the notebook in her hands. She was zoned out, scrolling through her phone that held no true interest before a voice pulled her out of her absent searching.

“You know, it was pretty impressive that you knew what she was going to do.”

Josie looked up and felt her heart quicken at the attention of the girl before her was giving. Penelope was looking at her attentively, doing her best to spark up a conversation.

“Um… what?” Josie replied and Penelope let out a quiet laugh as she grinned.

“With Lizzie. I heard you calling out the move she was going to do and it was impressive,” Penelope clarified.

Josie shook her head, trying to get herself to focus, “Oh, yeah, that. It would be something I would’ve done and it seems she had the same idea.” At the quick explanation, Penelope only seemed to have more questions.

“Do you dance?”

“Used to. I haven’t in a while,” Josie said vaguely.

“And why is that?” Penelope questioned, wanting to know more.

“Getting my degree is my main priority,” Josie explained, earning a hum in response. Next thing she knew, a hand was stretched out towards her, “I’m Penelope.” Josie stared at the outstretched hand before respectfully shaking it in return. “I’m Josie.”

“I know,” Penelope said with a grin. “I saw you this morning.”

Josie glanced down to the floor shyly before responding lightheartedly, “You nearly ran me over.”

Penelope playfully rolled her eyes with a laugh. “I was nowhere near you.” Josie looked back up and saw the glint in Penelope’s eyes and she found herself smiling at it. They both grew quiet as the last of the dancers were parting and saying their goodbyes as to Penelope as they left.

During their simple conversation, Hope and Lizzie had once again found themselves talking. Maybe the support of her being there gave Lizzie a boost or maybe breaking the ice with Hope prior allowed them to speak to one another. Whatever the cause may be, she was happy to see that her sister put herself out there to talk to her crush.

Penelope found herself leaning up against the wall next to Josie, feeling comfortable around the girl she barely knows but wanted to get to know.

“Were you serious about next time?” Penelope asked as Josie eyebrows knitted together in confusion. At the sight, Penelope clarified. “The prompt freestyle. When Lizzie tried to challenge you, you said maybe next time. Were you serious?”

Josie paused for a moment, fidgeting with the notebook in her hands. The notebook she was meant to study notes from became her stress relief as she toyed with the spiral spine. “I wasn’t,” she said defeatedly.

“That’s too bad,” Penelope replied quietly but confidently. “I would love to see what you could come up with.” Josie looked back over at Penelope and the attention she held when talking to her was intoxicating. She made eye contact and she was observant about the little things she said.

Without thinking, Josie said, “Nothing as good as you did.” Josie felt herself heat up under the brash grin Penelope shot her way.

“We’ll see.” It was a simple response but the tenacity of her words ran up Josie’s spine. Before she could rebuttal, Hope and Lizzie were walking over with contained excitement. The four of them were the last to exit the studio before they entered the main entrance to head to the parking lot. They stopped by the doors before going their separate ways.

“Did you have a nice conversation, ladies?” Penelope asked knowingly, earning a sharp look from Hope.

“Yes,” Lizzie replied as she went to throw an arm over Josie’s shoulder, diverting the topic. “I see you kept Josette here company.” Josie knew what she was doing and she only caved in feeling embarrassed.

“It was mutual actually,” Penelope said easily as Josie looked over at her. When she did, her heart hit a dull thud at the wink she received in return.

“Well, sorry to keep you waiting,” Hope offered as she looked back to Penelope. “Ready to go?” Penelope nodded.

“Good job today Lizzie,” Penelope mentioned before looking back over to Josie. “It was nice meeting you, Josie. Hope to see you around.” With a final smile, Penelope left through the doors first with Hope following behind her.

“Talk to you later?” Hope asked before exiting completely.

“Of course,” Lizzie said and the smile Hope gave her made her swoon. The Saltzman twins walked out right after them, heading in the opposite direction to where their car was parked. When they made it to their car, Lizzie gleefully got into the driver’s seat with Josie moving into the passenger side.

Safely confined in the privacy of their car Lizzie finally let her bottled up excitement go. “I, Lizzie Saltzman, talked to Hope freakin’ Mikaelson.”

“Happy for you,” Josie replied flatly knowing this was just the beginning of Lizzie’s feelings saga.

“I got a number!” Lizzie exclaimed and Josie smiled at her sister’s sheer thrill. Josie’s first impression of Hope was a good one. She was friendly and was genuinely interested in anything regarding Lizzie. She also held a cool composure, opposite of what Lizzie’s usually is. Sure, the late-night blabbering from Lizzie was annoying most of the time, but seeing her sister this excited over someone who could potentially be good for her was endearing. She deserves happiness.

——

It was Saturday afternoon and Josie was holed up in her dorm. Music was playing through her speakers as she was huddled into a cozy position in bed with a book and a mountain of blankets on and around her. Lizzie had left earlier to meet up with Hope, a new reoccurring thing since they’ve exchanged numbers. The amount of time she spent cuddled into herself with her book was an exponential. She was heavy into her current chapter and somehow managing to hum along to the music playing when she heard the familiar keys enter the lock. What she wasn’t expecting was Lizzie to be followed in by Hope and Penelope.

“Nice to see you haven’t moved since I left,” Lizzie stated sarcastically as she went to lower the volume on the music.

“Hey Josie,” Hope greeted kindly with a small wave. Josie still hasn’t said anything since they all walked in, she felt nearly exposed at her current state of comfort.

“What are you reading?” Penelope asked as she confidently strode over to Josie’s bed and sat at the foot end of it.

Josie looked like a deer in headlights as Penelope made herself at home, on her bed, observing her closely. Josie was able to stutter out, “U-uh, Daisy Jones and The Six.”

“Put a bookmark in it because you’re coming with us. That’s no way to spend a Saturday,” Lizzie stated as she sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her, instructing Hope to follow.

“I don’t know, it seems like a good one to me,” Penelope defended, tilting her head at the cozy-looking Josie.

“Thank you,” Josie said, meeting Penelope’s eyes.

“But, I think you’d have more fun if you went out and played,” Penelope added with a charming smile. _Damn it._

“Come on, Josie. You’re not even studying today,” Lizzie pressed, doing her best to get Josie out of bed.

Feeling the pressure with not only Lizzie but the two unexpected guests occupying her space, Josie didn’t see a way out. Unlike her, she slinked away under the covers, heaving a dramatic sigh. She could feel Penelope shifting at the end of her bed, “Please don’t let me be the third wheel. That’s not exactly how I’d like to spend my afternoon.” At Penelope’s plea, she heard offended gasps and huffs come from Lizzie’s side of the room. With a final sigh, she dug herself out of her covers and stood up beside the bed that was warm and inviting. She was sporting an oversized hoodie with a pair of black shorts that showed off her legs and only Hope saw the way Penelope gave Josie a once over.

“Fine. Fine. Can I at least get fifteen minutes to get ready?” Josie asked as she shuffled her way around the room, grabbing the things she needed.

“Fifteen and not a minute more, Josette. We will be back,” Lizzie instructed as she stood up from her bed as Penelope and Hope followed her.

Penelope was behind the duo before she turned back around to Josie. “It’ll be fun.”

Josie looked back to Penelope who was giving her a thoughtful smile and returned the smile with a nod before Penelope exited the dorm. _Today is going to be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving along here. In the next chapter, they're all together which means more engagement! Yay!
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought and I'll see you soon!
> 
> Also! If you have songs you think would fit the story that I could make a prompt for, let me know! 
> 
> Song: Melanie Martinez - Pity Party


End file.
